Ultimate showdown Vol1 Hulk(Marvel 616) vs Doomsday(Dc New earth)
by Antonio Ro
Summary: In the first of the ultimate showdown serie we pit the strongest there is against the ultimate lifeform in a realistic showdown. The Incredible Hulk vs The Destroyer Doomsday


Okay this is the crimsonwind2

this is the first story I'm going to make and it the first of my Ultimate showdown series

but I own the story plot that came to my mind.

I however don't own any of the characters that is used in my stories

This is the Ultimate lifeform Doomsday vs the Incredible Hulk, the strongest there is.

this is the first chapter.

Joe Fixit vs Doomsday.

Read note at the end to learn about why this chapter was made the way it was.

Also I will be taking request for new verses matches so leave a comment or review on who you want to see fight one another

"normal people speaking"

_'normal people thinking'_

"**doomsday or hulk form speaking"**

**'doomsday or hulk form thinking'**

* * *

><p>quote for the chapter.<p>

War does not determine who is right.

Only who is left.

by. Unknown

* * *

><p>Doors open as a hooded man enter the restaurant. Attention drawn to him like a magnet only to return to what they were focus on before. The man stop where he was, scanning the tables until stopping upon one where sat a man of decent built, black hair, glasses and suit. Drinking a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper entitle The Daily Planet.<p>

"May I sit here" The hooded man spoke as he arrived to the man's table.

"Go ahead" The other replied as he motion to the seat in front of him.

"Thank you" The hooded man spoke as he took the seat and began ordering some of the many dishes that the place had to offer.

"It been a while hasn't Robert." The glasses man said as he put away the newspaper that he was engrossed in not long ago. "I was beginning to think that you stood me up." he joked as he watch him finish ordering.

"Ha ha, yeah but we both know that it was for the best, Clark." The hooded man replied as he remove his hood revealing a young man with brown hair and bags under his equally brown eyes. And the man now known as Clark can see that this man was indeed hadn't slept for a few days and he knew why.

"So tell me Robert, What is this all about?" Taking a moment to regain his composure before continuing. "In your situation, And even with the abilities that I have, that your safety is very limited." he finish as Robert's food was given to him.

"You're right" Robert said as began devouring his food like a hungry lion. "I... came here... for a... favor" he stop between bites to take a drink. "I need to know if there is a way that you can convince Bruce Wayne to help me with my condition" Robert said as the seriousness fill his empty eyes.

"Well Banner, I can try and see what he say. Just don't smash his place if he says yes. Okay?" Clark said as he went to finish his coffee. "Besides I owned you one from that time you stop that reactor from destroying those villages"

"Thanks Cla..." He was cut off as the windows shatter from a sudden shockwave and sounds of a nearby explosion was heard. With quick reflexes Clark grab Robert and shielded him from the clear shards of death.

"BANNER! Are you okay!" He asked in a very stress voice nearly yelling. Watching as Robert take quick deep breathes as if trying to calm himself. He knew of Robert's condition. This man he was protecting at the moment was Robert Bruce Banner. One of the few people that Clark didn't ever want to fight in his life. And he had a good reason for that too, for if banner should ever get stress in any way, shape, or form then to say that he would be a problem for Clark would be an understatement.

Seeing that Robert would be okay for a while Clark ran out faster then a speeding bullet. Heading into the closest alleyway, he spun around at such a speed that he appear as a multicolor twister. When he stop he was no longer in his suit or glasses but instead in a blue nearly skin tight costume. with what look to be red underpants over his tights, A red cape, and a strange S shape symbol on his chest that was sported on his chest and cape as if to symbolize who he really was.

Leaping into the air. Halting only to search for where the sound came from. Not having long to wait as another explosion rang through the City of Metropolis. As multiple shock-waves soon follow threatening to blow the still airborne Clark away.

Steeling himself, He flue off in the direction where the shock-wave came from with the speed of a rocket in hopes to stop what ever threat that was threatening his city.

Sadly this would be a fight that may very well claim the life of the man of steel known as Superman

* * *

><p>To say that Robert was worry was an understatement. He was terrified of what was happening around him. He was trying to figure out what cause the shock-waves. Thinking that it was the military that caused it in hopes of smoking him out. But Banner realize that it was unlikely that it was them as they would only attack in a city of this size if the people were clear out or if they had no other choice in the matter. Too bad for his good old pal Ross. The president won't let him chase after Robert if he didn't see it as being practical.<p>

It was stressing. Robert felt his heart-rate spiked when Clark had manage to grab him and put Robert under himself to shield him from the shatter glass that were force at them from the shock-wave. He started breathing exercise to calm his heart rate so he wouldn't hulk out literary that he was unaware of Clark's disappearance until minutes later.

He got up knowing he had to leave the city soon if he wanted to keep the government off his trait. Looking around he saw that the restaurant was in ruins What ever people that were in here were either dead or had left via the exits.

Rushing out of the building before anything else happens that could bring the building down on his head. He was met with the force of another shock-wave upon exiting. The force had blown him a good thirty to forty feet before landing in a shoulder breaking roll that carry him another eight to nine feet.

Robert felt his heart-rate rising again, Using most of his willpower to ignore the pain in his arm and keep himself steady as he got up and began running down the street away from the origin of the shortwaves. Taking alleys to avoid be hit by anymore solid walls of air.

After fifteen minutes of running and ducking into alleys to avoid the shocks that travel the city. Robert could feel the stress getting to him. It was making his head hurt like hell. Like taking sledgehammer to the head. And he knew that his will power was limited as he fought to keep a clear head. As other mental forces battle in his mind for dominance.

"Come on Bruce, keep it together. Just a bit further" He told himself as he started using the wall for support as the pain and stress increase with every passing wave that pass him by. It was difficult for him as he was hit a few times. The impacts were strong. Their strength reminded him of his condition and how he got it. The gamma bomb test.

He remember it well as he move across streets to safety. Avoiding buildings with weak looking structures. Yes he remember it well. The bomb was in it's testing phase. Testing out the power and design that he created. He had made sure to check and to double check his work to make sure everything was a okay and then check it again to be sure. No one outside of himself knew the formula and the life changing knowledge that he had design when on the G-bomb project.

The results were never meant to have happen. when he spotted that kid. That idiot child that would soon come to be one of the few real friends that he would ever have, Rick Jones.

The kid manage to get in to the test zone. Luckily for him, Banner had spotted him. He had told the people working with him to stop the test till he gave the signal. Rushing out there in a race against the clock. He had grab Rick and slam him in to a ditch protecting him from the moment the blast went off. Banner was hit by the radiation whose equal was the a star going in to a hypernova blast. Gamma radiation should have killed him that day and the amount release by it was a given fact that he should have died that day.

But no. Instead something else happen. Instead of dying he was what he believe to be a curse and a blessing place upon him that fateful day that will forever haunt him in many different ways.

Shaking his head to get away from the sad memories. He focus on moving as far south as he can go before he loses it. The panicking people were not making it easier nor were the shockwaves helping him ether as they brought down buildings after buildings.

He manage to make it into a clearing as a large blue object flew passed him at a great speed it, that it scared him. Getting a clear view of the object. He saw that it was Clark now posing as the man of steel call superman. Looking the other way to see what had made him into a humanoid dart scared him.

Turning his head he saw it. A large humanoid creature. Gray skin, bones that pierces out of it's skin. Nine to twelve feet in height. Cold empty yellow eyes that held a unbelievable rage in them. Robert was scared beyond all possibilities possible by the sight.

It was him, that creature that he knew Clark fought a while back. It was the one that killed and turn Clark into a ragdoll like a child ripping apart wet paper. This was the very same creature said to have bested both the Justice league, the Green lantern corp and the Avengers like he was kicking sand.

It was do...

* * *

><p>Clark flew as fast as he could to the epicenter of destruction a little farther than a few miles away. But what he saw scared him to the core more than anything he has every known.<p>

Standing there fighting a group of superpower beings, one against fifty. Whacking them away like files. Was a large gray creature. Bones that protruding from many parts of it's skin. Red eyes colored by the extreme blood lust it held.

He watch as the people from the Justice League, The Avengers, and the fantastic four battle this colossus gray creature. Powerhouses like the Thing and Thor and even Hal Jordan the green lantern of earth were powerless against this monster. The creature broken the Thing's limbs like a toothpick. Thor was outmatch and nearly beaten to death by the creature's sharp bone knuckles if the one called Ironman had not blasted it to get it's attention. Then the god of thunder would be no more

But for Ironman, his fate would not be so good. The creature had leaped up and tackle Ironman. The beast tore in to his armor. his unibeam having no effect on the monster as his arms and legs became naked. And the fusion reactor that had power both his suit and keep his pacemaker energize was ripped out of his chest as the monster was about to give the killing blow.

Never in all the times that he, Clark Kent also known as Superman ever saw such a brutal display of senseless violence. At least not since that day oh so long ago. He continue to watch the fight go on. Fighting with himself on deciding what to do.

Even with all the willpower that Hal Jordan , the Green Lantern of earth held within himself was overcome by the brute's massive power.

Showing up with the determination to end the threat to his home world. Using the power of his ring, sending blast of green energy at the monster. Too bad that all it did was make it mad. Hal try to out do it. Going as far as to trade blow.

The monster's strength was so great that it smash the very shield that gave him a chance in fighting him and knock him out.

The only sign of hope seem to have came from another man in red and blue tights name Spiderman.

As he came swinging in fast and hard. Whenever the brute try to blind sided him he would jump out of the way. Almost like a sixth sense. While Spiderman's did what he could to hurt the beast. All that he did wasn't doing much other then ticking the creature off. He was able to use his web and spider like powers to knock him down a few times. By binding his legs with web and yanking them from underneath it.

This continue on for a bit. But in a stroke of luck the monster grab the web and and swung Spiderman around in to a building. Seeing that enough was enough Superman flew at the creature just as it lunge at the beaten spider. Tackling it just before it could crush the spider hero.

He smash the beast through three stores back the way he came. He watch as it got up from the rubble like it was nothing. And it scared Superman cause what was standing before him was the abomination that had kill him on their first encounter. Few could even be consider an equal to this thing.

It was call Doomday. It was created to be the ultimate life form around. And it almost was. But what the beast was here for. No one knows

Yes Clark remember it well that month a few years back. This thing show up out of nowhere and began wreaking the surrounding areas. Many great people were lost in that time span. Superman went in to stop the creature from it's rampage. They battle and battle neither gaining the upper hand until a week later when the battle began taking more energy then Superman can absorb from the sun. It went on for three weeks before the final showdown in this very town they were in. On that day the match had ended.

In a clash of power, It was Doomsday that got the upper hand and beat the man of steel senseless. Broken ribcage, collapse lungs and scarred heart, even fractures in every bone in his body. Muscles ripped. Clark was utterly destroy. In a last ditch effort to stop Doomsday, he gather all his remaining strength and had slammed his fist into doomsday's chest crushing it's heart and lungs, just as the creature hit him in the head giving him a extreme concussion that would bring down the man of steel.

Superman later collapse and died moments later in his wife's arms. Doomsday in a span of two month was ship out by rocket to space where Doomsday soon awoke and would later becoming a threat to earth.

Now he was facing the very same creature he fought all those years ago. Could he win? Would he even survive? Could he even hurt this thing? Were some of the very thoughts that ran through his head as the creature known as Doomsday charged at the man in blue.

Barely avoiding a deadly hit from the creature as the ground cratered from the impact of it's fist. Taking this chance, Superman punch Doomsday in the face. Hard.

There was a sickening snap as Doomsday's head twisted in almost 250 degrees as it's body loosen only to stiffen as it's head snapped back into place and gave a devastating right hook to Superman's face that sent him smashing through eight skyscraper like buildings landing in the Daily Planet's icon, the globe. Causing it to ripped off the building and landing into another building and rolling into the streets just as the building he been smashed through crumble into rubble.

Pulling himself out of the iron ball. Clark began to wonder why was it here. What was it's purpose. Was it looking for something or was it here for him. Then Superman was again overwhelm by Doomsday as he was tackle by the twelve foot giant further down the street kicking up asphalt. Doomsday bringing up his sharp bony fist and slamming it into Clark's face with an unbelievable fury that shake the air around them and created a crater with Clark's head imprinted into the bottom.

Barely staying conscious, Superman manage to slip a foot underneath Doomsday's body and push him off with as must strength he could muster. Doomsday was launch a good thirty feet away from him. Giving him time to stand and adjust himself and shake his dizziness off.

Doomsday landed and ran after him, clearing the distance between them with no effort on it's part. And just as he was about to tackle superman again, it happened.

Superman spunned inside of Doomsday's arms and brought his left fist preforming a powerful hammer-strike that send Doomsday off about fifty feet to the left of himself into the head first as Superman fell over him.

Getting up quickly Clark picked up and swung Doomsday by the leg into a building a hundred feet away. Staggering he quickly flew at the ground ridden Doomsday as the creature was getting up. Hoping to finish this before Doomsday can get his footing back.

But this was not the case. Doomsday manage to leaned back avoiding the man of steel's punch as it puncture a hole into the steel reinforce floor of the barely standing building.

Taking the opportunity. Doomsday grab superman by the cape and slam an uppercut in to his stomach and swung him with with such force that his supposed tearless cape ripped from superman's suit and he crash into the ground rolling into a stopped just a good four mile away laying on his back just as Doomsday landed brutally on his chest causing one of his lungs to collapse and his ribs snapping like a twig. Pain causing the man of steel to scream in unbelievable agony.

Doomsday began to laugh as he picked Superman up by the head. It stared into Superman's eyes. A deep hatred hard wired into it's brain. Doomsday release a loud roar as it tossed superman into a street lamp. IT was disappointed in this fight. It had expected more of a fight as it pick up Superman only to smash his face into the ground before it whisper in his ear. **"Ddd-i-iie-eee."** It finish as it held Clark by the neck. Placing enough pressure to make it difficult to breath.

Superman was in a bind. He was losing consciousness. The monster's grip was as solid as diamond. If it wasn't for his solar power Kryptonian neck muscles. It would nothing more than a lifeless husk.

Barely conscious, Clark looked Doomsday in the eyes before spotting Banner just out of the corner of his eye just coming out of a nearby alleyway. "No..Bruce(Cough).. Run..(cough).. get out of..(cough) here" he said just as Doomsday turn spotting the man Known as Robert Bruce Banner.

* * *

><p>Banner saw when Clark was sent clashing into the street. He saw when Doomsday had used superman body as a cushion for his landing causing the him to scream.<p>

Ducking back into the alley to avoid looking at the gruesome sight. He felt his heart-rate rising from the site. He could feel it deep down. The monster inside of him wanted out. To fight this thing that dare challenge it position as strongest.

Looking back out hoping to find a moment to escape. But luck wouldn't have it. Clark gave away his position. just as he was about to move.

Robert turn to look where the clashing sound was made when he saw Clark inside a crater. Doomsday's full undivided attention focus on him as it started heading his direction.

Fear gripped his chest. Banner turn and ran only to be block by Doomsday landing in front in him.

Fear left him paralyze as the gray bone fame giant turn to him laughing. Eyes flooding with blood-lust as it grab him and lift him up by the throat.

Squeezing little by little. The creature then smile putting on the pressure, causing Banner to scream.

Superman couldn't move to stop the creature as it threw Robert over to him.

Robert bracing himself as he hit the ground. "Stop, you're making me mad." He said hoping that the monster had understood him. Standing up, he came face to face with the bony frame behemoth Doomsday. "And you won't like me when I'm mad." he finish as Doomsday grab him.

The sound of what should have been a wreaking ball hitting the side of a building and glass shattering was all he heard as he was sent clashing into a 50-story building with enough force to make it collapse all over him with debris and dirt.

* * *

><p>Doomsday was heading over to where Banner was intent on finishing whatever is left of him. Reaching the debris. Doomsday kneel down examining the ruins just as it's face was grabbed and Doomsday was lifted into the air by a large gray hand. The rest of the body coming with it. A gray giant that stood where Banner had been, held Doomsday by the face. Eyes filled with a control rage that seem focus on Doomsday.<p>

The Giant then smile. **"Now let see how you like your face being grab, squish and tossed around like a ragdoll."** The giant spoke as it threw Doomsday through ten skyscrapers and into a gas station with six fully-loaded gas carrying trucks, which Doomsday had landed on one. The friction caused by it's bone shoulder impacting the container of gas which the truck held had caused a chain explosion that crater the ground that the station was once stood.

Doomsday pulled itself out of the crater, stumbling to it's feet as it saw the large gray giant landed in front of it. The giant began walking to it. It was strange as this creature was strong, very strong. It had been thrown like a pitcher pitching a baseball. While that didn't scare it. No, what scare Doomsday was where it was thrown at.

This Beast was smart. The gas station was always it's target. The impact had been enough to nearly nearly knock it out as the force of the explosion had nearly collapse it's lungs. If it wasn't for it's healing factor, it would have been the last of Doomsday for some time.

Getting up. It watch as the gray giant got closer smacking it's right fist into it's left palm. **"He he, I believe that introductions are in order. Isn't it buddy?"** The giant said stopping infront of the swaggering Doomsday. **"They called me Fixit, Joe Fixit. But you will come to know me as the Incredible Hulk."** The Hulk said as it slam it's fist in to Doomsday's face.

Doomsday was sent back a few hundred feet with Joe Fixit close behind. landing in a roll. Doomsday barely dodge as the Gray hulk had brought it's fist into to the ground. Doomsday took the chance to attack the Hulk by throwing it's right fist at his head. The Hulk avoid the hit by spinning around to the left bringing his left into an air rumbling hammerstrike.

Doomsday block the strike aim for it's head by bringing up it's left to block the strike. Cocking it's fist back and deliver a spleen busting shovel hook into the Hulk's exposed back. The bones on Doomsday's fist dug into the hulk's skin bring him down to his knees.

Doomsday took the moment and preform a rear naked choke-hold on the Hulk. Only for the Hulk to grab the hand Doomsday was using as a lever for the hold and flip it over his shoulders and into the ground. The Hulk then proceeded to pound his fists into Doomsday's boney face.

Joe felt the bones cut into his hand as he continue to pound away Doomsday's face with his right hand. But then the tide change as Doomsday preform a Kung Fu round block that cause the hulk to lose his grip on the ground and fell over onto Doomsday, just as it cocked it's left fist back and slam a powerful screw punch into the hulks face that send him back onto his feet and stumbling back on his butt grabbing his face in pain as his healing factor rapidly heal the eye that was torn out by Doomsday's clawed knuckles.

Doomsday getting up, shaking the torn eye off it's claws and brought it down in a meteor strike on the Hulk's chest causing the Hulk's limbs to spaz out. Doomsday quickly grab the Gray Hulk's arm and swung him into a street a hundred fifty-nine feet away.

The ground caved into the subway beneath it. The Hulk getting up with his newly regrown eye sidestep to the left as Doomsday landed where he had once been. The Hulk then charge and tackle Doomsday into the concrete wall that supported the subway and the began smashing his own fist into Doomsday body. Hitting Doomsday's with everything he could think of from straight punches to the face. Hook punches to the side of the ribcage and even knees to the groin.

Each hit cause the city to quake as the subway began to give way. And the buildings on top crumbling into dirt from the shaking. The network of tunnels crumble as trains were bury. The quakes stop when Doomsday caught the Hulks fist and tackle him into the wall on the other side. Doomsday started pounding away on the Hulk. Stopping it's assault as the hulk fell to his knees. Doomsday soon grab the Hulk's head and tossed him out of the tunnel and into a fifty story building not far from the action.

The Gray giant preform a front roll avoiding Doomsday landing on him. The landing nearly brought down the the thirty-fifth floor that they were on and the ones above them as well. Turning around the Hulk landed a overhook punch into Doomsday's face as it went over it's guard. The hit made Doomsday nearly fall out the hole that was made by their entrance in the building.

Doomsday retaliate by delivering a destructive uppercut lifting the Hulk off his feet before grabbing said feet and slamming the Hulk into the floor. The force sent the Hulk crashing through the floors causing the building to collapse on top of them.

Both getting up from the rubble staring each other down, daring, temping the other to make the first move. Healing factors kicking in at max rate. The city in ruins from the battle that took place between the titans of power that battle it out within this fair city.

After what seem like years. The sound of military tanks were rolling in as it seem to be the spark of round two in this desperate battle.

Doomsday quickly charge at the Hulk. Quickly The Gray Hulk move to the side and brought both hands down on Doomsday that sent it into the ground.

The gray Hulk began walking back away, watching Doomsday get up. He turn and Leaped away to where the sounds of the tanks rolling towards them. Doomsday quickly follow anger that it's prey was running from it. Unaware of what Mr. Fixit had in store for it.

* * *

><p>Landing infront of the tanks. The gray Hulk rush and grab one of the many tanks.<strong> "GET OUT NOW."<strong> The Hulk yelled as the soldiers quickly got out of the tank as the Hulk swung the tank he was holding like a baseball bat. The swing made contact with Doomsday as it came across.

Doomsday was blown away into a helicopter that was flying around. The impact didn't kill the passengers as they manage to leap out of the plane before they were hit. The Hulk taking the chance came up and did a overhead swing with the tank on Doomsday before swinging the tank like a golf club and sent Doomsday fifteen feet into the air and landing infront of another tank.

Doomsday grab onto the tank next to it and a swung it at the Hulk. Hitting him just before he could swing his tank-club that he was holding. Causing him to drop it as he went back a thirty feet. The Gray hulk got up and step into Doomsday's reach as it came swinging at him. He punch the monster in the face only to come out short hitting Doomsday in the left arm causing it to drop it's makeshift weapon.

Doomsday then brought across it's right in a hardhitting hammerstrike to the back of the head senting the hulk to it's knees.

The Hulk rolled forward avoiding another hammerstrike from his foe. Spinning around in attempt to hit the Doomsday only to be caught when Doomsday lifted it's striking arm into a block. Wrapping it's arms around the Hulks exposed arm. Slamming it's second arm into the hulk's elbow in attempt to break it.

The Gray hulk pulled it's arm back enough to where the Doomsday's bone knuckles hit his forearm and jamming it and causing the arm to go limp temperately. The Hulk pulled back only for the bone-fame giant to tackle him. Lifting him off his feet and slamming him into the ground cratering it from the impact.

Doomsday than pick the Hulk up and slammed him again. Doomsday then try to mount the Hulk only to be push away by the Hulks massive legs. Getting up the Hulk then grab the tank next to them and wrack it across Doomsday's head sending it into the city.

The Hulk then ripped the tank apart and smash it around his hands creating a pair of highly durable steel gloves. The Hulk than took off charge toward to where Doomsday had land.

Coming upon Doomsday getting up off the ground with a roundhouse punch. He then began pummeling Doomsday with a barrages of straight punches to many parts of the Doomsday's body forcing it onto one knee. Then using Doomsday bend leg as a spring, The Hulk push himself up two feet into air and brought down both steel cover fist sending Doomsday head into the ground.

Jumping back into the boxer stance wait for Doomsday to get up so he can continue his barrage on the lifeform.

Then the unexpected happen. Doomsday got up, red eyes turning white as Doomsday turn and charge at the hulk just as he threw out his steel cover fist into it's face.

Instead of Doomsday flying back, it push forward and slam it's bladed knuckles into the Hulks stomach. Causing him to fall over into Doomsday's knee slamming into his face. The knee to the face sent the hulk back into a corner store.

The Hulk got up seeing Doomsday come charging at him. He ripped the gloves off and threw them at Doomsday in hopes to slow it down.

Doomsday saw the projectiles coming at it in it's blind rage and dodge to the left and continue it's charge. Coming on the Hulk. It dodge a punch aim for it's chest and grab it while sending it's own punch, breaking the Hulk's arm.

Doomsday the grab the Hulk's hair and sent another punch into the hulk's face. The punch send the Hulk back through the corner store and into the apartment complex behind it.

Doomsday walk up to the down Hulk. Hair from the Hulk falling from it's hands as it pick the Hulk by the neck and slam it down into the ground as the complex came down on them.

The rubble from the collapse complex came up and was falling off of Doomsday as it stood up lifting the Hulk by the neck. It then slash it fist across the Hulks face cutting it. It then slam it' other fist into the Hulk's stomach. The punch enhanced by Doomsday's kryptonine rage had collapse many of Hulk's organ as he was rocketed into the street coughing up a ton of blood.

Trying to get up to regroup and reform his battle plan. Sadly Doomsday had landed on him after it leaped at him. The landing had collapse the Hulk's lungs and scar his heart from impact.

Picking up the Hulk by the neck. The other hand's claws extending as it rear it's hand back ready to deliver the finishing blow.

The Gray hulk's healing factor trying to repair his body as fast as possible. Taking what remain of his strength and lift both feet and push Doomsday off of him. Doomsday loss it's grip on the Hulk. Looking down on the large man infront of it. It look over the Hulk for a few minutes.

The Hulk taking this few moment for his healing to heal most of the damage done to it. Doomsday saw this and began running, grabbing the hulk and dragging him across the ground. Smashing the Hulk into fifteen foot thick wall that lead to a power plant.

Doomsday's claws began extending as he reared it's hand back and stab it's claws into the Hulks stomach. It pulled it's claws ready to smash them into Hulk's face.

Doomsday then went to slam his clawed fist into The Hulk's face as he close his eyes. But the pain never came as Superman tackle Doomsday continuing the fight that they started.

* * *

><p>In all of Clark's years as superman. He had never seen anyone or anything manhandle Doomsday like what he had just seen.<p>

Doomsday had been one of the strongest foe that he had face. The monster had even killed him at one point in time. The famed man of steel. The man capable of moving planets. Hell Clark had even fought Darkseid and survive being hit by the full power of Darkseid omega beam.

Now Doomsday show up out of nowhere causing destruction in Metropolis. The damn thing even beat the living hell out of him.

Then Banner shown up causing Doomsday's attention to be drawn towards said man. Clark saw when Doomsday harass the man. And he pray that Doomsday didn't push Robert to the point of no return. But his prays went unanswered as the man was thrown into a building that had collapse on him.

Superman had fought the man in his transform state. He couldn't believe how strong the man was. In all their battles he had never won. The Hulk as Robert called himself in that state had control each and every fight. Sadly The hulk never took him as a serious threat. That damn bastard had even threw him almost into the sun. If it wasn't for the power he gets from the sun he wouldn't have made it back.

A beast with that kind of power can destroy the world if it wanted to. Now there's a damn albino giant with a being the strongest around complex pissing off the man that could very well kill Doomsday with out even trying.

Clark lay there watching as a gray hand had grab Doomsday and threw the abomination straight through a series of buildings as if the creature weight nothing.

But something was off with this hulk. The color was off, and so is the size. It was gray, not green. And it was smaller. Where the Green hulk would stand about fourteen to fifteen feet in height. This one look to be about ten to eleven feet tall. Just two feet shorter then Doomsday.

And while Clark didn't have a Ph.D, he knew that the smaller something is then the weaker it is compare to something that is bigger than it even if the mathematic ratio shows otherwise. But Clark can only hope that this smaller Hulk can defeat the so called ultimate lifeform.

Clark had lay there watching as Gray Hulk tossed Doomsday into a gas station fill with semi-trucks hauling tons of gasoline. But out of everything that he saw in that scene the most shocking one was when he saw the Hulk smile as he then leaped away and it scared him.

This beast may or may not be as strong as the original Hulk but one thing was for sure. This hulk is smart.

Clark watch as these two titans duel it out. He saw when they took the battle underground then back to the streets.

He watch how Doomsday would turn the tables only for it to go back to the Hulk. He watch as Doomsday then took control of the match and tossed him through a few buildings.

But somehow Banner had manage to get Doomsday to the military that had arrive. That was where they will continue there fight unseen by himself.

Superman then knew that if he didn't force himself to move now the city will be the last thing he had to worry about saving.

Much of the energy that he absorb from the yellow sun rays had heal most of his wounds but he knew that he would be feeling the phantom pain from it later. But time was short. The daylight would only last for a while longer until it becomes nighttime. And then that will be his downfall if this fight is not finish soon.

Hearing another explosion like sound Clark pushed himself up and began running towards the site as he was still to tired to fly.

Running as fast as his body will allow which was at two hundred miles an hour. He came upon the site of the Gray Hulk bout to be finish for good.

Moving as fast as he could he tackle Doomsday like a football player just before it could finish the Hulk.

* * *

><p>Doomsday was rolling into a stop as Superman continue his assault on the creature. Clark hoping that Robert did enough to weaken the blasted thing for him to finish off.<p>

He hit the creature with a solid right cross punch and then threw a round house kick only for it to be caught and Clark was sent, digging up the road as Doomsday smash\threw him into the ground.

Quickly moving to the side to avoid being stomp on by the massive 1500 pound gray giant. Clark then threw out his right hand catching the large hand being press on him causing the ground to crater below him.

Clark felt the bones in his hand and arm cracking from the impact. Still holding on to Doomsday's hand, using the momentum from it swinging it's arm to gain some distance between them but not without a price.

The force from Doomsday swinging it's arm was enough to fracture many of the bones in his upper and lower arm and hand, as well as to strain and tear a few of the muscles and tendons

Landing on his feet still shaking from the aftershock of Doomsday's blow. One arm unusable as the pain from it began to flow into his head. Clark was in a bind as Doomsday was staring him down.

Clark racking his brain trying to figure out how to stop the creature just as lunge at him bring down another fist. Barely able to dodge to the right, his left fist into Doomsday's side, Doomsday replied by bringing back it's right elbow across Clark's face. Leaving a deep cut across his face.

The arm that Doomsday used to elbow Superman in the face continue into a full force slap that sent Clark into a lamp post. The impact cause the pole to fall on him.

Clark pushing the pole off of himself saw when Doomsday went back charging at him. See the moment. He grab the light pole with both hands and swung it at the blasted thing.

Doomsday being the asshole that it is brace itself by bringing up it's arms to block the attack as the pole wrapped around it's body.

Superman then charge at Doomsday, hitting it in the face just as it ripped the lamp pole off of itself. Doomsday took the full force of the punch in the face as Superman deliver a concrete smashing spinning back kick into Doomsday's stomach. Causing Doomsday to bend over in pain.

Doomsday quickly move away as Clark came back punching the air that used to surround the behemoth. Clark then ducked down as doomsday brought around it's arm cutting a bit of Clark's hair.

Superman then ram into Doomsday. Unleashing a fury of punches sending the creature through many walls and building. he then deliver an air shaking punch to the beast. Sending Doomsday into Metropolis park.

Doomsday braces itself just as Superman came in tackling the behemoth. But that was where Clark's advantage ended as the impact didn't even move the blasted thing.

Trying with all of his might he could not push nor lift the behemoth off of it's feet. Doomsday brought up it's hands and slam them on Superman's back. Forcing him into the ground causing it to cracks to spread fifty feet in each direction. Even the statue made in the man of steel's image had some appear.

Doomsday then grab superman's head with it's skull crushing grip as it threw him through the statue and halfway into a sixty storie building. The building's top then collapse on him as he was buried alive by the falling debris.

Doomsday seeing that superman didn't get up after the impact told it that Superman had passed his limits and he wouldn't come for it at least for a while.

* * *

><p>Joe Fixit had gotten up ready for round two. He knew that he was at a disadvantage as he was not at his strongest.<p>

While he was no where near as strong as his counterpart. He was still strong as it was. But he knew the limits of his abilities. But his power came from the moon. And tonight was the night of the full moon. Where he is at his strongest.

But even with the power boast given to him by the moon was not enough to fight the monster known as Doomsday.

But he had something that Doomsday doesn't have. His smarts. This was his weapon. his power. And with it he will defeat the bastard.

Pushing himself up. Moving his limbs around to ensure that they still work. He took off towards the direction that he was sensing them in. He was caught unprepared but not anymore.

A plan form in his head just as was coming up on them.

He knew that Superman was under the debris as he came upon the scene. He waited for Doomsday to move away from the area as so he can put his idea to work.

He could feel his rage building up as he watch the creature turn and walk away. He couldn't lose control. Cause if he did then turning green will be the last thing that he and Banner wants.

Moving to the rumble. He began lifting the pieces away, pushing the chucks of concrete off of the man of steel.

he had to move fast cause if that thing realize that they were not dead then they were in trouble. Their only chance was if they were to work together.

Seeing the boy scout laying there was amusing to say the less. He grab the man and took off to the nearest safe zone around. To the subway.

Making sure that Clark was in the heat of the sun's rays so that he can recharge. The battle had taken several hours and dust won't arrive for another hour or so. Joe didn't know if that would be enough or not but he wasn't going to complain. If it was going to work then he'll need the man by him. Full power or not.

**"Wake up you ass. I know you're not dead nor asleep."** Joe said as he try to shine as much the light towards him. He could hear buildings after buildings being brought down. And the sound of what appears to be missiles _**. 'I guest that reinforcements arrive.'**_ He thought as Superman began to awaken.

**"Good your awake."** Joe said as gave him a quick check up. **"I got a plan, but I'll need your help with it if this is ever going to work."** he stated as he finish the check up.

Clark sitting up began to think about it. "Just tell me what to do." he said just as the Gray Hulk began to explain his role in this battle.

* * *

><p>Doomsday had just finish wrecking the so called reinforcements. Tanks and helicopters didn't stand a chance against him. Lay in pieces all around the area. Bodies lay ripped apart. Arms and legs were in places that you didn't think possible. The main bodies and heads were nothing but goo when they were crush in it's hands.<p>

Doomsday nearly lost it's balance as it was hit in the head by a speeding rock. Turning around to see who dared challenge it's power.

There sitting on the remains of a tank, tossing a rock up and down was Joe Fixit, The Gray Hulk.

**"Are you mad yet?"** He said to the enrage monster. Fixit was ready for round three. He understood now who he was fighting. And just how uneven they were. But he had a plan. He just hope that the boy scout can keep up his part. The window was small but if it work then Doomsday won't be a problem for quite some time.

It was dusk. The time was ticking away for this plan to work. Doomsday just as the Hulk predicted came charging at him. Ready to end his life. Coming with in few feet next to the Gray giant. The ground beneath it erupted as superman came out of it and deliver a powerful uppercut to Doomsday's chin.

The power had uprooted Doomsday off the ground and into the air. The Hulk ripped the tank that he sitting on apart and grab an unfired missile and ran towards the recently landed Doomsday.

Doomsday saw the Hulk coming and swung it right fist in hope of hitting him. But Joe ducked and rolled to his right or Doomsday's left, whatever you want to called it. Avoiding Doomsday punch as he lightly tossed the bomb at it's chest.

Without missing a beat. Clark shot his heat vision the missile, causing it to explode at point-blank range. Doomsday was pushed back by the blunt of the blast.

Dusk was ending soon. And both Clark and the Hulk knew that they had to finish this soon or else. They had five maybe six minutes to finish this before it becomes nighttime and maybe a nightmare as well.

Doomsday regain it's balance, catching the Hulk's fist and slammed it's fist into his face. Superman came in from behind. Grabbing Doomsday by the face and slammed his knee into it's back. Doomsday not feeling the pain that course through it's body. Put it hand on it's back and grab Superman. Swinging him forward and on to the ground.

Doomsday was then rammed by the Hulk before he could hit the man. The Hulk stop it's charge. Doomsday was sent a few feet away.

Doomsday getting up, Ran towards Joe Fixit sending powerful haymaker in to the Hulk's face.

Superman getting up, ran toward the two giants. He jump over the Hulk and did a rushing charge with his elbow hitting Doomsday in the solar plexus. The force of the attack had sent Doomsday through the building behind it and into the street on the other side.

Superman stop in his tracks trying to get a breather. The Hulk rush passed him to hopefully finish Doomsday.

Superman could feel it. It was night time now and he had wasted most of his power hours earlier fighting Doomsday. His body was getting weaker.

The light that came from the moon wasn't enough to fuel his power. He knew it too. He had maybe another hour maybe less before he will be nothing more than a mere human like us.

Going over what abilities he still have available. It wasn't good. His strength and speed was still intact while nowhere near the levels they used to be with the sun up. But for now it will have to do. Heat vision and flying would drain most of his energy. Energy that can be better use to power his shield produce from his bio-field.

Clark estimated that at the current moment he could survive being hit a few times and no more, but even then it was a close called.

Getting up, he saw when the hulk rocketed pass him. Seeing Doomsday coming at him. Deciding to return the gesture. He charge at the incoming beast as fast as body's reserves would allow. Running at a little more than fifty miles per hour. He reared his fist just as his foe had done as well.

It was just moments before in striking distances. Doomsday had shot out a powerful right hand cross. Only for Clark to disappear in mere moments before impact.

Caught off guard by the instant blow to the right side of the head by the reappearing superman. Doomsday had stumble back and whirl it's right arm in a futile attempt to hit the man of steel as he had already vanish.

Clark had reappear fifteen feet behind the monster. Superman knew that he had to make a note thanking the flash for what he had just done. Showing him how to quick step was one of the best things that he could have learn.

For you see the disappearing and reappearing act wasn't a burst of speed that he suddenly got but rather a instantaneous change of direction. Such as a fly disappearing in your view. It's not vanishing or teleporting but rather it is move in one direction such as straight and moving backwards, left, or right within in straight line at a moment's notices.

Cause you see at distance you can track the fly just as Doomsday can track Superman by seeing him at a distance. However our eyes and Doomsday's eyes can't backtrack fast enough to see sudden changes in direction that the fly or in this case superman preform. Even at close distances.

But this technique doesn't come without it's own withdraw effects as Superman is finding out. Clark can fell his knees shake from the strain place on them from preforming the quick steps three times. People like the Flash and even Batman were able to do it cause they had train their joints in their knees and ankles to withstand the force and pressure place on them from the speed that they move at.

His knees were shaking. Muscles were strain to the point that it hurt to stand. Maybe his bones had crack as well. Maybe that was the source of his pain. But he wasn't sure. He had to keep going.

He then rush back at full speed. Doomsday seeing him come at it grab the largest stone that it could touch and throwing it like a speeding bullet at the man.

If the need to prove the statement faster then a speeding bullet was right. Now was the time for it as superman did another quick step in to left and continue his charge.

Stopping infront of Doomsday he quickly preform a quick step disappearing from sight and reappearing around the corner of a nearby building.

Looking around for the man. Doomsday came face to face with the Gray hulk. Staring each other down they rush at one another for a showdown.

Coming into range. Joe Fixit drop it's body avoiding Doomsday's wide swing. He than grab Doomsday's legs lifting it up and slamming it on to the ground.

Getting into the mount position The Hulk proceeded to pound away at Doomsday's face. Sadly in a stroke of luck. When The Hulk hit Doomsday with is sixth right handed punch, Doomsday grab it.

The Hulk lifted his hand as quickly as he could in hope that Doomsday's grip wasn't solidify yet. But his hopes went unanswered as Doomsday while keeping it's grip, was lifted up by the Hulk's quick withdraw of a hand and smash it's boned fist into the Hulk's shoulder, breaking it.

Also the force of the punch had upright the Hulk and even Doomsday was on it's feet. Doomsday had then release it's gripped in exchange for grabbing the Hulk hair and broken shoulder and slamming it bone-blade knee into the Hulk's stomach. Cutting deep into it.

Doomsday's then tossed him to the side. Injured and breeding, the Hulk then try to force himself up. He readjusted his broken shoulder. He went and grab Doomsday by the back and did a back suplex on the bastard.

Shocks of pain filled his brain from the stunt. But he manage to suppress it. Thinking that the suplex had kill Doomsday he turn and try to walk away just as Superman came running passed him and punch the now standing Doomsday.

Turning around he saw Doomsday step back. But Superman was looking a bit worse for wear. The Hulk charge after the bewildered Doomsday. Using his good arm to hold the beast for Superman to punch it's lights out.

Sadly Superman's strength was going down the drain. He was using what ever power he had left in those power punches and his superhuman quick-steps. His punch without the speed and momentum behind it like most of his other attacks were nothing but a simple tapped. **"Fuck, Superman hit him again and hard this time before I lose my grip!" **He heard the Hulk called before it was too late.

Doomsday had flip the Hulk over and nearly flatten the man of steel. Superman was lucky enough to jump to the side and miss being one with the pavement.

Feeling his body for what was left of his energy left him in a grim mood. It wasn't much. He had enough to survive at less a hit or two without dying. Critical condition and in the hospital bed, but not dead. That was good. he had maybe Three power punches left before he starts hitting like a normal human. And his super speed was limited to six minutes of constant uses.

But what had given him an idea at the moment as when he realize if he save enough power and aim just right. He could use his heat vision but at the expense of becoming helpless in this fight.

Superman then ran towards Doomsday. Doing quicksteps all around it. Doomsday's eyes couldn't keep up with the man. However in a stroke of bad luck for Superman. Doomsday swung it's arms out to the side. Hitting Superman as he reappear and knocking him to the ground.

Doomsday then stood over him. Grabbing him by the neck. The creature began to laugh as it stared into his eyes.

Taking the chance. Superman had gathered the last of his energy and heat blasted Doomsday's eyes. Temporarily blinding the behemoth and then pass out himself.

Doomsday in pain and rage had thrown the now powerless and helpless body of Superman far into a building a good fifteen miles away.

Joe Fixit, otherwise call The Gray Hulk had saw this and became angry. Rage building up in him. As he saw the monster throw the man and most likely killing him.

Doomsday was unaware of what was about to happen and would later be his end.

**"You.. KILL HIM.. AARG.. UHH.. I'LL KILL YOU."** The Gray behemoth said as it skin then flash green and gone for the attack.

Doomsday had just clear it's eyes out as it turn face first in a incoming green fist. The power had sent ripples after ripples of shockwaves and deliver Doomsday a good fifty blocks away. All the buildings around him crumbling to the ground.

But that single punch had reverted the Hulk back to it's gray form from it enrage state.

The Gray Hulk just coming to after his transformation had knew that punch had to have done something to Doomsday as it was fifty miles away from him. Taking the opportunity he ran towards the monster Intent on ending this fight. He was already at his limit and wouldn't be able to continue fighting if the situation called for it.

Doomsday getting up had no idea what had hit it. But whatever it was it had made the bones that stuck out of it's face crumble to dirt by the punch.

Seeing the Gray Hulk take the attack and know that it too was reaching it's limit. It made a last ditch effort and charge at the Hulk intent on ending this battle just as well.

They both came upon each other running at full speed. Just feet away they had punch each other in the face. Their punches had sent the other rocketing back a good fifty feet. Buildings around them had collapse from the force of the attacks.

But when all was said and done. The one that finally stood up was Doomsday.

And seeing that the victory was it's own. It gave a final roar and leaped off into the distance hellbent on destroying anything and everything in it's path. Believing that it's foe was dead.

Too bad for Doomsday however. For it not checking to see whether or not the Hulk was dead would be a mistake that it will come to regret in the very near future.

* * *

><p>okay there you have it. The first battle between The Incredible Hulk and Doomsday. And Two to Three battles left. Who will win this epic should down.<p>

OK here is a run down of all their powers

ALSO NOTE THAT FOR PEOPLE WHO DO NOT READ THE COMICS. The name for the Hulk in the main stream universe is Robert Bruce Banner. Not Bruce Banner, Not David Bruce Banner.

Gray Hulk/ Joe Fixit.

Super strength:. Strength is say to increase during the time of the full moon. As well as having the strength of Savage Hulk's past transformation.

Superspeed and leaping ability. Due to the strong muscles in his legs Joe Fixit is capable of running and jump great distances in a short time.

Hearing factor- It is almost if not just as good as wolverine's healing factor. Does not get better with rage like Savage or Green scar Hulk.

Capable planner.

Enrage state turns Gray Hulk into savage hulk temporarily and gives Joe Fixit limitless increases of strength as long as stamina remains.

Doomsday.

strength equal if not greater then superman's. Strength only increases to defeat what ever had injure or killed it at that moment.

Healing factor just as good if not better then Wolverine

adaption ability. Able to adapt and overcome any weaknesses it has. Can't be kill same way twice. So if doomsday was kill by someone punching him with 150 ton force . Next time he will have to be hit with 200 ton force in order to die and come back. Being knock out by said punch is does not count as being killed the same way.

Leaping ablitiy and super speed. Similar to the Hulk's

Enrage state known as Kryptine rage with sees all people with krytonine DNA a threat as well as increase Doomsday's strength and power if one is present.\

SuperMan.

Superstrength

Superspeed

many kinds of eyevisions

healing factor

flying ability

weakness- Kryptonine and power is fuel by the yellow sun rays. not expose to rays can turn him normal and superpowers are lost until in contact with said rays. Weak to magic.

* * *

><p>Ok this chapter is suppose to take place some time after the Hulk and Banner had refuse with one another. Banner was having problems when transforming into the hulk. INstead of green he was gray. Joe Fixit was the name of the hulk. During this time he is still looking for a cure I believe but for the story's sake whether i'm right or wrong. It will be that way.<p>

Doomsday was just making it's return back to earth for another rematch with superman and will end up fighting the hulk as well. Sadly superman will not be making an appearance in the later chapters of this story but will be mention in the next one however.

While in the comics they never met. Their background story will still be the same during each battle.

Superman was caught in the battle because of a duty he had. This also happens some time after a fight that they had with one another with hulk.

Remember that this is gray hulk that was use for the battle and not savage hulk or Green scar hulk. In the next few chapters they will be the ones that will fight Doomsday. So don't expect that this is my take on who is better. IT is a possible outcome with possible conditions. Also Don't Expect Doomsday to win every battle that we have in this story.

The reason that i had superman in it was cause i wanted a way to start the series but didn't know how. Well after watching superman battle doomsday in a cartoon movie called superman/doomsday. I got the idea. What if Banner spoke to clark kent about getting him a meeting with Bruce Wayne or batman to help cure his problem with the hulk. cause come on. A man with billions of dollars will have the tech to help Robbie right.

During this time Doomsday shows up and Superman and the hulk take turns trying to beat the asshole down. But doomsday prove to be to much for them.

So anyways I got the idea off of a movie that i watch and thought it would be cool to use.

anyways The next Chapter will the Jolly Green Savage vs Bonehead. And if you don't know what that means then get your head check. But because I'm so nice I'll tell you what it means

**IT MEANS THAT**

**THE SAVAGE GREEN HULK WILL BATTLE THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM KNOWN AS DOOMSDAY.**

**yEaH WOOooo hoORAy**

Well This is the Crimsonwind signing off.


End file.
